Welcome to Remnant
by Storm Battalion 11
Summary: What started out as a smash and grab mission, turns into a whole new adventure for a young Australian grenadier. After ending up in a different world filled with blood thirsty monsters and terrorists, he must now, instead of liberating the planet, he must now protect it with his life. (rest of summary inside) ABANDONED! COMPLETE REMAKE AND REDESIGN IN PROGRESS!
1. Prolouge

AN: Decided it's time to try and make a 2nd story. I'm still new to this so if this story sucks, I apoligize, and I won't stop you if you leave. Still whatever mistakes I make, I can learn from them and improve in the future.

This story takes place pretty much in the middle of XCOM 2's story, and to RWBY's story, so SPOILERS AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

NO PAIRINGS YET! MAY SET UP A POLE LATER IF I CAN'T DECIDE!

Rated T for blood, language (possible gore, if so, ratings changing to m), other stuff

I DO NOT OWN RWBY, OR XCOM! RWBY BELONGS TO ROOSTERTEETH AND MONTY OUM (may he rest in peace), AND XCOM 2 BELONGS TO 2K GAMES! ALL I OWN ARE MY OCs, MY BRAIN, AND PC!

Summary: What starts out as a smash and grab mission, turns into a whole new adventure for a young Australian grenadier. After ending up a different world filled with blood thirsty monsters, and terrorists, he must now instead of liberating a planet, protect it with his life. Can his old team get him back to Earth and liberate the planet from Advent? If so can they do it with the help of this world's Huntsman, and Huntresses?

takes place on volume 1, after initiation

"Normal talk"

 _'thoughts'_

 **"Alien Language"**

 **! #$%^ &*()**

 **Welcome to Remnant**

OC Bio

OC Name: Crimson Miles

Height: 5 ft 11 inches

Nickname: Shellshock

Class: Grenadier

Rank: Lieutenant

Class Abilities: Blast Padding, Demolition, Heavy Ordnance

Squad: Bullshark Squad, 2 Grenadiers (Miles is one of them), 1 Support (Medic), 1 sharpshooter, and 2 Rangers (One quipped with Magnetic Rifle, other equipped with Magnetic Shotgun)

Age: 18

Nationality: Australia

Weapons/Armor: Magnetic Cannon. Advanced Grenade Launcher, E.X.O. Suit

Camoflauge: Armor Camo: Red, Orange, Wild Pattern, Weapon Camo: Crimson Red, Tiger Pattern

Weapon Upgrades: Advanced Repeater, Advanced Extended Magazine

Equipment: advanced grenades (or plasma grenades), Medikit (in case the Gremlins can't reach him), Rocket launcher (E.X.O. Suit), Shredder Rounds

Physical Appearence: Hair Color: Dirty Blond, Hair style: Simple Short, Eye Color: Cobalt, Skin Color: Caucasian, Head Prop: Boonie Cap, Upper Face Prop: None, Lower Face Prop: XCOM Bandana, Face Paint: None, Tattoos: Electric Alien, Navy Colored, Right Arm, Scars: Brow, and Cheek Slash, (I'm not sure how to describe his face or his EXO Armor props, so i'll use the numbers for their desc. Ex: Arms: 4, legs 2.) EXO Armor Props: Arms: 4, Legs: 1, Torso: 0, Facial Hair" None

Biography: Joined the XCOM Resistance in 2035 when he was 17, Proved he had a knack for explosives on his first sabotage mission after he rigged an advent APC to explode, catching three Advent soldiers, 1 officer, and 1 viper in the blast, later earned an obsession with explosives over the next few months, and nearly killed one of his squadmates by accident when he turned grenade happy. Central and the Commander now gave Bullshark Squad orders that if Miles suddenly turns explosive happy, they are to take cover immediatly, or (if entering a civilian center for vip extraction) disarm and/or apprehend him to avoid unnecessary casualties, or collateral damage. Despite the obsession, he's one of XCOM's valuable soldiers. Miles is mostly deployed on sabotage missions, or deployed to target Avatar Blacksite Facilities, and in the event of an Avenger Attack, is placed on the defense against Advent forces.

 **! #$%^ &*()**

Prolouge

Location: Indonesian Islands, Psionic Network Portal, 8:27 PM, Local Time

(Third Person POV)

In one of the many Indonesian Islands stood an Advent Psionic Portal that lead to God knows where. Upon retrieving intel from the Advent Network, after hacking the retrieved Codex head that nearly destroyed the Avenger, The XCOM Resistance was able to locate the portal site, that may lead them to the Location of the Avatar Project, giving humanity the edge it needs to take back Earth, and prevent a mass genocide.

The mission was simple, move in, clear the area of all threats, secure the portal, and get the hell out. However, the instant an XCOM team named Bullshark Squad made it to the Island, the mission almost instantly went to hell. Upon Arrival, the team had to go up against 2 heavily armored turrets, four Advanced Soldiers, two Advanced Officers, one Advanced MEC, and two Codex.

The teams specialist, and leader, Captain Landon 'Patch' Evans, a tanned 27 year old male from Argentina, short curly brown hair, brown eyes, with orange colored armor (Digital Camo), managed to hack the two turrets, giving the team an edge, but that still didnt prevent the near death situation of an Irish ranger named Jessica 'Rabbit' Black*. who was sent flying into a tree after an MEC launched a mortar volley towards the squads position. The explosion _would_ have killed her, if she wasn't wearing a nanoscale vest, but she was still sent into a bleedout stage, and needed medical assistance fast. Luckily, Patch's Gremlin MK II had the revival protocal installed and revived Rabbit.

After what seemed like hours fighting, the team managed to get past the first group of enemies, and upon reaching the portal, the team had their first encounter with a Gatekeeper, along with fighting an additional three Advanced troopers, two Vipers, two MECs, and one Sectopod. The Advanced Troopers were easily dispatched but soon the Sectopod, along with the Gatekeeper made everything go from ok, to absolute hell.

Soon after destroying the Troopers, the Gatekeeper's shell opened up revealing it's true self, but did so to revive to dead soldiers, flanking the team, and forcing them to turn their attention to the zombies.

The Sectopod took advantage of the situation and launched a plasma blast towards the group. Although it missed almost everyone, the team's second ranger, Johnathen Garry** took the blast directly and was killed instantly, turning whatever was left of his body into a charred state.

The teams Marksman Andrea 'Bullseye' Dover**** swore loudly, seeing her fellow squadmember die and fired 3 magnetic sniper rounds into the sectopod. The first 2 shots dented the armor, while the 3rd shot hit home, and smashed into the Sectopod's core, resulting in a loud explosion, one that impressed the teams two grenadiers, one specific grenadier thinking he just saw Christmas come early, but the two of them quickly reverted back to a serious expression and refocused on the enemy. The Grenadiers names were Crimson 'Shellshock' Miles (AN: read bio above), and Daniel 'Panzer' Hans***, the both of them equipped in E.X.O. armor equipped with rocket launchers. Although they were saddened and angery that their fellow comrad was just slaughtered, they had to eliminate the nearest threat first before they could grieve. Little did the squad realize, that they were about to suffer another supposed casualty.

 **! #$%^ &*()**

(Crimson POV)

Crimson shifted uneasily in the small barricade he was forced to use as cover, which didn't really help at all, considering that the Gatekeeper's plasma beam could just shoot right through it, something he almost fell victim too twice.

"Shellshock, move up and flank the two vipers northeast from your position! ¡Ahora!" Patch yelled in his Spanish accent into the radio.

"On it mate, but if this gets me killed, I'm gonna haunt you!" Crimson said in a thick Australian accent.

Crimson moved up near the portal and took cover behind another barricade, right behind the two vipers, and unleashed a magnetic volley on the both of them, ripping apart one viper, while badly wounding the other.

A nearby MEC noticed the attack and began firing upon Crimson pinning him down, while the other was focusing on Bullseye.

"Ah bloody hell! This one's got me pinned i can't move!" Crimson yelled into the radio.

"Verdammt... hang on Crimson I got him!" Panzer said before he stepped out of cover and launched a grenade at the MEC duo, causing the both of them to lurch back as the grenade went off on impact. Before they could attempt another attack, Patch fired upon one of them and scored a headshot, killing an MEC, while rabbit moved up and sent a shoptgun blast directly into the second one.

Crimson decides to move up, but the second he begins running past the active portal, the Gatekeeper notices his attempt to move and fires a plasma beam at him.

The plasma beam then hits the ground in front of Crimson, and hits the very edge of the portal. The force of the blast knocks Crimson off of his feet, and to his team's horror, he was falling back first INTO the portal.

The last thing Crimson ever heard and saw from his squad before he disappears is Panzer yelling his name and Rabbit attempting to run towards the portal with a look of horror on her face, only for Patch to hold her back.

 **! #$%^ &*()**

(Location Unknown, Time Unknown)

(Crimson POV)

Crimson felt like he got hit by a train, upon falling into the portal he had lost conciousness and ended up on some unknown part of the world. Wherever that portal sent him, it didn't give him a first class pass in comfort. All it gave him was a massive headache, and make his body feel like he was just electrocuted. The first thing Crimson noticed was that he was lying down in a field of grass surrounded by tree's with crimson (if this is a pun, then NO PUN INTENDED!) red leaves. After laying on the ground and staring up at the sky for what felt like hours, he slowly got up, even though his muscles protested, he ignored it, knowing he suffered worst injuries then electrocusion. Crimson then looks around for his weapons and notices that his grenade launcher and magnetic cannon are all here, along with the rockets in this E.X.O. suit. However, upon checking his radio, he finds it completly blown apart, and irrepairable, and must find a new one. After a quick ammo check, Crimson picks a random direction and moves on hoping to find a resistance cell with a working radio to he can let his squad know he was alive and active. Little did he know that there was a set of blood red eyes glaring nastily at him behind a set of bushes, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, or did he realize that he was not on Earth anymore.

 **! #$%^ &*()**

(Beacon Academy, Headmasters office)

(Ozpin POV)

Professor Ozpin held an emotionless demeanor on his face as he read the students files, studying what skills they learned before coming to beacon. Ozpin knew he had his work cut out for him in training the next generation of hunters and huntresses, he also knew that he let two students bypass the rules to get into beacon. Specifically one Ruby Rose, and one Jaune Arc.

Ruby Rose had proven here skills to get into beacon after stopping an attempted robbery at dust shop named From Dust Til Dawn, showing off he rather impressive fighting skills with her scythe/sniper rifle hybrid weapon, Crescent Rose. Although she is only fifteen years old, Ozpin decided that she was ready to become a huntress in training and asked her if she wanted to attend beacon. Ruby agreed, and is now leading her own team named RWBY. The next student he let bypass the rules was Jaune Arc. Jaune Arc had wanted to become a hunter ever since he was a boy, but unfortunatly, he had failed his exams at Signal and faked his transcriptions to get into Beacon. While Ozpin noticed this, he dismissed it believing the young man had the potential to become a hunter, and gave the young hunter in training a chance.

'This will be an interesting year indeed' Ozpin thought to himself, but his thoughts were soon interupted when an alarm went off on his scroll. Ozpin checked his scroll and found out that the security perimeter around Forever Falls had been breached. Raising an eyebrow he turned activated one of the hidden cameras in the forest and saw a rather intersting figure.

The figure appearing before the camera appeared to be a red colored sleeveless armored, masked individual about six feet tall, and appeared to be male as well. The armor appeared bulky but strong, Ozpin happend to notice the robotlic limbs supporting the individual's arms and legs, along with the gauntlet on the figures left wrist, either because the armor's too heavy, or because said figure has physical disabilities. Ozpin was intrigued by the bulky looking, yet advanced weapons said person was wielding. The one in his hands appeared to be some kind of cannon, with four barrels on it, with an oversized magazine on the right side of it, and on the figures back appeared to be a bulky grenade launcher, however, Ozpin failed to notice that the gauntlet was actually a rocket launcher.

Ozpin zoomed in on the individuals face, and noticed the symbol on the figures bandana. the symbol appeared to be a shield with a large X surrounding a planet behind it, the words "Vigilo Confido" printed above it.

Ozpin decided to meet this individual in person, knowing that he was in Grimm territory and most likly didn't know it.

Before leaving his office, Ozpin Informed Glynda Goodwitch that he had an errand to run, and that he would be back in an hour, and had her take over the academy for the time being. Ozpin then headed straight for Forever Falls to meet this man.

 **! #$%^ &*()**

AN: Done! hopefully this is an OK beginning to my new story

reviews and criticism are welcome! (please be nice D:)

* = Jessica 'Rabbit' Black: Hair Color/style: Orange, shoulderlength hair wrapped in a ponytail, weapon: Magnetic Shotgun equipped with superior laser sight, advanced stock, Armor: sage green predator armor with classic camoflauge,skin color: white, eye color: Hazel, Head prop: Recon Hood, Nationality: Ireland, Rank: Sergeant

** = Jonathen Garry: Hair Color/style: brown, buzzcut, Weapon: magnetic rifle equipped with reloader, and Advanced Hair trigger, Armor: Indigo blue frost camoflauge predator armor, skin color: white, Eye color: green, Head prop: Plated helmet 1, Nationality: Canada Rank: Corporal

*** = Daniel 'Panzer' hans: Hair Color/Style: Black, short and curly, Weapon: Magnetic Cannon equipped with Advanced Laser Sight, and advanced auto loader, Armor: E.X.O. suit equipped with flamethrower, purple colored with blots camoflauge, skin color: Brown, Eye Color: opal blue, Head prop: XCOM cap,Nationality: Germany, Rank: Liutenant

**** = Andrea 'Bullseye' Dover: Hair color/style: darkbrown, long and wavy, Weapon: Magnetic Sniper Rifle, equipped with advanced scope, and advanced repeater, Armor: Skeleton Suit w/ lightgrey coloring and digital camoflauge, Skin Color: Brown, Eye Color: amber, head prop: none, Nationality: USA, rank: Captain

I don't know when i will be able to post another chapter for this story or my other one due to Finals, but hopefully I can get a new one out soon! PEACE!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: OK chapter 2 is up, and this story MIGHT/WILL go on temporary hiatus by the end of May, along with my other story(ies) until further notice.

Disclaimer: I do not own XCOM, that belongs to 2k games, and I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Rooster Teeth.

"human talk"

'thoughts'

 **"Alien Talk"**

 _"RADIO CHATTER"_

 **! #$%^ &*()**

(Unknown Forest)

(Crimson POV)

Crimson spent the last half hour walking through the forest trying to figure out which country he might have ended up in, or for how long he may have been stuck in that portal, considering the fact that last time he checked, none of the trees he saw in Indonesia had red leaves on it, so he may have been thrown a couple of months ahead, or maybe he was an idiot for not realizing what season it was these past few days.

"Dammit, where the hell did that portal send me too?" Crimson thought out loud

For once in all the battles he faced, and the constant danger him, his squad, and all of the resistance faced, with the constant sign of death, he felt the one thing he never thought he would live too feel at all...

peace...

He had to admit, where ever he ended up, the surounding enviroment, along with the constant sounds of nature kept him calm instead of hearing gunshots, explosions, working machinery, radio calls, screaming, etc. the forest definetly helped soothe his mind.

However, that was soon cut short when he heard an audible menacing growl to his left. Crimson looked over and saw the noise coming from a large bush, he then readied his magnetic cannon to face whatever may be hiding inside.

"No use in hidin' if I already know where you are mate. Come on out yah big wuss." Crimson taunted.

What he saw next was definetly not what he was expecting. He expected to see some large predator that may have escaped Advent holding pens, or just a couple of wild dogs, but instead he saw a large bipedal wolf with jet black fur, a bone armor like mask covering it's face, and a set of blood red eyes that look like they could kill you in an instant. Whatever it was, it was obvious to figure out what it wanted. It wanted to _kill_.

Crimson then aimed his magnetic cannon at the creature "You hungry mate? well come get me! I got all the food you need right here ya bastard!" Crimson added.

The bipedal wolf then gave off a menacing howl before charging full speed towards Crimson.

Crimson responded by giving the wolf like creature a hail of bolts, most of them hit it's shoulders, and face plate, while the other bolts either missed, or hit it's legs.

The continuous stream of bolts shredded the wolf's faceplate and with a painful howl, the bipedal wolf crashed to the ground and slid to a halt, only for it's body to disappear in a swarm of... rosepetals?

"... um... what...I don't..." Crimson couldn't even form a sentence, as he was completly confused on how something like that was possible. Sure he saw some wierd and stupid stuff happen before (like how the hell did Daniel Hans miss a freaking muton AT POINT BLANK RANGE!? ON HIS FIRST MISSION!?) but this, definetly reached a new level of wierd for him. He didn't have much time to think though as another howl could be heard behind him. Crimson looked to see five more of the wolf like hell hounds, and saw one that was signifigantly larger in front of them, most likly the pack leader. the large wolf gave off another howl, causing the others near it to charge forward.

"hmph. Fair enough... cark it* yah bastards!" Crimson then proceeded to fire his magnetic cannon, gunning down two of the wolves almost instantly. He then changed his strategy, dropped the cannon, and pulled out his grenade launcher and aimed it at the other three charging at him.

"Happy New Year mates!" Crimson yelled before firing the grenade launcher twice, sending two plasma grenades forward, the loud alien like beeping noise audible.

the grenades made impact on the ground below the wolf like creatures and detonated, burning the wolves to a cinder before being engulfed in a cloud of rosepetals.

That only left him and the large bipedal wolf.

The duo both held an intense staredown, both of them waiting to see who would make the first move.

Crimson then decided to break the silence, and with a smirk opened his wrist gauntlet and aimed at the large predator.

"Say cheese!" and with a resounding _whoosh!_ (AN: I hope this is as accurate as a rocket launch can sound like!) the red and white rocket shot out and flew full speed towards it's target. Before the wolf could move out of the way, the rocket hit it's head and soon engulfed the creature in a loud explosion.

Crimson stood in silence and stared at his handiwork, two small craters where the grenades had gone off, and one large crater where the rocket had impacted, along with a fallen log from a nearby tree. Crimson couldn't keep the smile off of his face when he realized how much damage he caused in that short amount of time.

However before Crimson could continue on, a loud crash could be heard, and when he looked at the source, he saw what looked like a scorpion, only twenty times bigger, with a jet black carapace, white bone like plating with red marks, and a glowing stinger. Crimson then realized that this creature most likely heard the explosions he made, and could only slap himself mentally for giving away his position to the damn thing, and cursed himself realizing he wasted a perfectly good rocket on something meager.

The scorpion soon caugfht sight of him and began charging forward, Crimson then began firing another hail of bolts, but only to see it either dent the armor slightly, or bounce off and fly in a random direction.

"Shit!" Crimson cursed before he was forced to run. Crimson parkoured his way over several fallen logs and rocks hoping to outrun the creature to no avail, and it wasn't until he tried scaling a small rock wall, only to slip and fall off and onto the creature when it attempted to impail his spine with it's stinger and missed him by inches.

Said scorpion again tried to sting him, only to hit the armour plating on it's back, taking a small chunk off, revealing it's carapace.

Seeing the advantage given, Crimson immediatly took out one of the plasma grenades from his grenade launcher, primed it and shoved it into the exposed area, and jumped off.

Crimson did a combat roll upon landing and witnessed the scorpion explode in a cloud of green plasma.

Crimson would have taken that time to admire his work, but soon collapsed on one knee realizing how exhausted he was now from having to fight a pack of wolves and a giant scorpion.

"I'd give *pant* just about anything *pant* to leave this place with an ice cold drink in one hand, and a detonator in the other..." Crimson said between breaths.

"Perhaps I can help you with that..." a voice said behind Crimson.

Crimson jumped at the new voice, and looked behind himself immediatly and saw a 6'6" middle aged man with silver hair, brown eyes, shaded spectacles, a buttoned black suit, with a green scarf, with a cane in one hand, and a coffee mug in the other.

"Jeez man, don't scare me like that! And what the bloody hell was that thing?" Crimson said

The man's face held a calm look before responding with "I apoligize with my sudden appearence, but I merely came to see if you needed help, but it seems you already have the situation under control, and that creature was a type of Grimm called a Deathstalker"

Crimson had the urge to yell 'You think?!' but kept it to himself. "Wait, what was that offer of help you mentioned earlier? Also, who are you anyway, and whats a Grimm?"

The man before him still held a calm demeanor before responding "My name is Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, and before I explain to you what my offer is, and what the Grimm are, I think it's best we discuss this is a more... safer enviroment."

Crimson took one last look at the dead deathstalker before getting up. "Fine by me, I guess..."

Ozpin gave a small smirk, before turning around and walking in the opposite direction with Crimson in tow.

 **! #$%^ &*()**

(Beason Academy, Headmasters Office) (AN: pretty much the history of XCOM coming up before XCOM 2)

(TimeSkip: 1 hour)

(Third Person POV)

Crimson followed the man known as Ozpin into a large office with what appears to be large clock like gears turning in the ceiling above him, and almost had to urge to whistle in admiration on how the office looked.

Crimson happend to notice someone else was in the room with him and Ozpin now. It was a 6'5" middle aged woman with bright green eyes, blond hair wrapped in a bun on the back of her head, wearing oval like glasses, a white long sleeve shirt, black business skirt, along with black boots, with brown heels, black stockings, and a cape that is purple on the inside, and black on the outside. Crimson also happend to notice that she was holding a riding crop as well.

Her face held a very stern expression that could send shivers down someones spine, and it told Crimson one thing: Do NOT make her mad!

"This is Glynda Goodwitch, One of the teachers of Beacon Academy, now I'm sure you have many questions that need to be answered, as do I"

Crimson nodded in understanding.

"Before you ask me anything, may I know your name first, and may we see your face? And may we also ask where your from?" Ozpin asked.

Crimson lowered the bandana on his face and took off his boonie cap, letting his short hair fall onto his forhead. Although Ozpin's face didn't show it, inside he was mildly surprised. This young man in front of him bore a strong resemblance to team JNPRs' leader Jaune Arc, the only differences he could spot was that his hair was shorter, and the scar on the right side of his face, along with the young man's rather thick accent.

"My name is Crimson Miles, but where I'm from my friends like to call me 'Shellshock'. I was born and raised in the country Australia" The young man now identified as Crimson said.

Ozpin held a puzzled look "I'm afraid there isn't a kingdom named Australia, does it happen to be off the coast of one of the four kingdoms?"

"Kingdoms?" Crimson asked.

Ozpin pulled out his scroll and pulled up an image of the four kingdoms and showed it to Crimson

What Crimson saw made him pale slightly realizing that he was not on Earth anymore before blurting out "It's official! I'm not on Earth anymore!" with a slight amout of panic in his tone.

Ozpin gave Crimson a few minutes to take in the shock, which also began to confirm a growing suspicion that he was dealing with something new entirely.

after five minutes of Crimson absorbing the fact that he not home anymore, he calmed down "OK I think I'm good... just... needed a minute to accept what I've been told..."

"I see, may I ask what that suit is for, along with what the symbol on your bandana means?" Ozpin asked.

"The suit I'm wearing is called the E.X.O. Suit, it's made of reinforced armor plating with a powered exoskeleton, making the uder a walking tank, it also gives the user access to a wirst mounted heavy weapon, though mainly by default it's a rocket launcher. And for the symbol on this bandana, it represents the XCOM Project... or at least it used to..." Crimson muttered that last part low enough for Ozpin and Glynda to hear.

"What exactly is XCOM? And what do you mean by 'used to'?" Ozpin asked with curiousity, while Glynda kept giving him a stern look.

"XCOM stands for 'Extraterrestrial Combat Unit', a global organization formed, and approved by the Council of Nations to counter alien attacks on the planet Earth. As the _'former'_ Council of Nations put it, We are Earth's first, and last line of defence." Crimson paused before adding "Despite the projects best efforts to stop the invasion, XCOM was eventually over run, and the planet fell to the attackers".

Crimson then remembered that before he left the Avenger, he had a tactical datapad with him, he then pulled it out and pulled up an image of the Planet Earth. "This is the world I grew up on, seven continents total: North America, South America, Europe, Australia, Asia, Africa, and Antartica" Crimson said pointing to each one he mentioned.

"the planet had several countries before the aliens came, and my home country was Australia" Crimson then turned around showing the Autralian flag emblem on the back of his armor, and turned to face ozpin after he saw it.

(AN: Think of this as the intro to XCOM Enemy Unknown/Within)

"Now about the aliens. It all started in the year 2015" Crimson pulls up a video captured by a surveilance camera watching a street busteling with people, the bottom right corner of the screen said the word 'Germany'. Before Ozpin could ask why he was showing this, a loud flaming like noise broke the ice and a loud crash occured several feet away from the camera

"What seemed like a normal day for us, these objects crashed onto the planet" Crimson then zooms in on the impact sight revealing some sort of green and silver pod, with people crowding all around with, several of them taking photos of the device with what Ozpin assumed to be scrolls.

It was then that the crowds curiousity turned to panic as the device opened up and a large sage green cloud began engulfing citizens, dragging them towards the device, and covering them in a dark green silk like cocoon. Civilians began running in all directions as more of the devices began crashing into the city. It wasn't until another device crashed into the camera destroying it, static filled the screen for a few seconds before the view changed to another, showing several corpses covered in the gren substance, the bodies all had a different pose showing that they were trying desperatly to escape the devices clutches.

The scene then changed to the XCOM symbol, and then changed to a room to show a man in his mid twenties staring at a giant screen. The screen then activated showing the silhouette of an unidentifiable man, a voice filter was also active, most likly to prevent the man from being traced.

"Hello Commander, in light of the recent extraterrestrial incursion... this council of nations has convened approve the activation of the XCOM project... you have been chosen to lead this initiative to oversee our first... and last... line of defense... your efforts will have considerable influence on this planet's future... we urge you to keep that in mind as you proceed... good luck commander..." and with that Crimson turned off the video and showed Ozpin and Glynda images of the aliens attacking cities full of civilians, with picutres of XCOM operatives doing everything they can to fight the aliens.

Ozpin's eyes narrowed very slightly upon seeing how deadly and advanced these aliens were, and how brutal they were towards unarmed civilians. Glynda at first didn't believe a word he was saying, until she saw the video and images, forcing her to believe him now.

"No matter what we did, and no matter how we adapted to fight the enemy, eventually they found XCOM HQ, and overan the place... while the staff was being evacuated, the commander stayed behind to oversee the defences... he didn't make it out... and soon after the fall of XCOM, humanity knew the aliens had us beat, and we surrendered. the day was surrendered was also the day all the countries around the globe united. that day was known as Unification Day forming the Advent Coalition." Crimson paused.

"Fast forward twenty years Advent has almost every human believing that the aliens were now trying to help humans but thats a very well guarded lie... and the XCOM Resistance is working very hard to bring that lie to the public" Crimson then showed Ozpin and Glynda the images captured at the blasksite facilities, and the list of people that went missing. The list seemed to go on for miles, and when Ozpin and Glynda saw the stasis tanks melting the bodies within, they were shocked to figure out what happend to said missing humans.

"Why would they do this to innocent civilians?" Ozpin asked with his eyebrows shot up.

"The aliens want to turn us into this..." Crimson pulled up an image of an Avatar "This is an Avatar. A former human turned into a being possessing Psionic abilities that can be used to tear a humans mind apart, mind control, or inflict physical damage. Their leaders... the Elders are dying, and are using humans as test subjects to correct their condition, resulting in the Avatars. Since the Resistance knows about this, they have used propaganda to mark us as terrorists, making the people fear us... but theirs still a good number of people on the planet to know whats really going on" Crimson paused again to let the two professors soak up the knowledge before continuing.

"In 2035, before we began sabotaging the Avatar project in anyway we could, we found _him_. The commander we thought died with XCOM during it's fall... only to realize that the aliens captured him and were attempting to turn him into a weapon. After a daring raid, and from intel provided by the 'Spokesman' we were able to free the commander, and have him lead our little band of misfits"

"Fast forward a year and here is how i fit in. We believe we figured out where the Avatar Project is but we only narrowed it to this" Crimson pulled up an image of a Psionic Portal, THE portal that he just recently fell through.

"When we found this portal, the commander sent me and my squad, codenamed Bullshark to extract the device" Crimson then opened the video replaying the mission he went through.

Ozpin and Glynda kept their eyes glued to the screen as they watched Crimson and his team fight their way through enemy lines to reach the portal, they were surprised to see the orb like creature bring dead soldiers back to life. The video was cut off when Ozpin witnessed Crimson get launched into the portal itself, and then blink back to life in the middle of Forever Falls.

"I'm pretty sure you know the story from there..." Crimson said.

after what seemed like hours of Silence Ozpin spoke up "What is XCOM's main goal?"

Crimson looked at him "Easy, protecting humanity to the last man or woman."

Ozpin thought for a moment before asking Crimson this. "How would you like to become a student in beacon?"

 **! #$%^ &*()**

AN: END! There you go a pretty basic history of XCOM and the story of XCOM 2

* = Cark it: Australian slang word meaning to die, cease functioning

THIS AND MY OTHER STORIES WILL MOST LIKLY GO ON HIATUS VERY SOON! WILL WORK ON THEM FIRST CHANCE I GET!

as always, feel free to review and criticize (if i missed anything and didn't notice I'm sorry, and if this story sucks, I won't stop you!)


	3. HIATUS NOTICE! SORRY!

**TEMPORARY HIATUS NOTICE!**

Due to recent events such as vacations, finals, lack of inspiration, etc., I won't be able to work on any of my stories for the time being, or post new chapters, if I do get the time I highly doubt I'll get much put in.

So for the time being all stories are on hiatus until further notice, I promise I will work on them first chance I get.

SORRY!


	4. Future Ideas

**PLEASE NOTE THIS IS JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE!**

Decided to try and make more stories with ideas I've been coming up with lately. down below is a list of my current stories, stories I'll put into development immediatly, and story ideas for the future, along with names/crossovers I'll be doing.

Chapters for Emerald of Havoc, and Welcome to Remnant are in development and will be finished ASAP!

Current Stories

 **Emerald of Havoc** Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover

 **Welcome to Remnant** XCOM/RWBY crossover

Story(ies) in Development

 **Planetside Wizard** Planetside 2/Harry Potter crossover

 **Havoc of Remnant** Star Wars/RWBY crossover

 **Tricolor Crusader (POSSIBLY! STILL IN IDEA PHASE!)** RWBY Fanfic

Story Ideas

 **The Psionic Wizard** XCOM/Harry Potter Crossover

 **Super Smash Bros./Harry Potter crossover** NAME UNDECIDED

 **Red vs Blue/Harry Potter crossover** NAME UNDECIDED

 **Remnant's Army Strong** RWBY Fanfic

 **Freeman of Remnant (NAME MAY CHANGE)** RWBY/Half Life crossover

 **Son of a Freelancer** Harry Potter/Red vs Blue Crossover

 **Freelancers Past** Harry Potter/Red vs Blue crossover


	5. AN: COMPLETE REMAKE IN PROGRESS!

THIS STORY IS FACING A REWRITE, AND REDESIGN, THAT INCLUDES THE OCS AND PLOT!

Since I'm slowly getting better at writing fanfics (At least, I think I'm doing better), I looked back at this story and realized that in my opinion, I did a pretty crappy job writing this, despite it being my second fanfic.

That's why I'm deciding to try and make a new X-Com/RWBY, however, Publish and Update times are unknown since I am suffering a Writer's Block, and RL is more important than fanfiction

When I finish the first chapter to my new fic, I will delete this one after

Keep your eyes open for this title (or something similar)

 **The Psi-Operative of Remnant**

Until then peace.


End file.
